Episode 2-47
Summary Riagara grabs Yuta's weapon and pulls on it, surprising Yuta with her strength. Riagara promises to pay back in kind. Outside the Temple of Chaos, Maruna notices the commotion at the temple. However, he is more concerned about Gandharva, who is outside the temple with Teo. When Gandharva notices him, Maruna asks him what he is doing with a human. Teo complains about the cold and says that she needs to preserve her uses of hoti kubera, and also worries about the fact that she is not supervising the test. When she wants to question Gandharva on his skills, she notices that Gandharva is not looking at her, and calls him. Gandharva claims that he was checking to make sure nobody followed them. She does not notice Maruna, who is flying in the sky. Gandharva thanks Maruna. At the Temple of Chaos, Ran wakes up to see Claude looking down at him after he fell down. Ran wants to check on Leez, but Claude explains that a substitute supervisor has already opened the door, and Leez is gone, along with the Sword of Return. The fourth test is cancelled. Elwin talks to a supervisor. Though the Sword was drawn, they cannot hold a ceremony with the person gone. They wonder where Teo went. Finally, there is an announcement that the Sword of Return has been drawn. The onlookers notice that the "halfs"—Yuta and Riagara—still seem to be practicing for fighting. Yuta suggests leaving the temple grounds so they can fight in sura form out of the range of the turrets. The winner can eat the loser. If Riagara refuses, Yuta will go after Sagara. He is not intimidated when Riagara tells him that she has teammates. The onlookers do not interfere because they do not want to be hurt. However, Elwin is part of the crowd, and overhears the conversation between Yuta and Riagara. 2-47 maruna.png|assessing the situation 2-47 riagara.png|not as weak as those upanis 2-47 blue eyes.png|...but still able to defeat her Currygom's comment . (Yes, just a period.) Afterword (pic 1: airborne Maruna) It seems like he can fly without moving his wings, but he can't fly without them. (pic 2: Teo and Gandharva walk in the snow) ■ Teo no longer sees the possibility that Gandharva is a nastika... Seriously! (pic 3: Claude and Ran) ■ Does anyone find it awkward that Ran uses informal language, which can be seen as rude in Korean, when speaking to Claude? But Ran is older than Claude—the Mystery of Quarters. He's not always rude just because he's older. Claude is a priest, so many people use polite language with him no matter their age. But in Ran's case... His brother and uncle are both priests... so he thinks that "priests are nothing special"... Hehe (pic 4: blue-eyed Yuta) ■ This is the third time in Season 2 that his eyes have looked like this. Doesn't he remind you of his mother? Blurb about the 4th character popularity contest Notes * Teo is bad at spells, but evidently she is able to use hoti kubera. Her triple-nil attributes should result in a high failure rate in spells, but it does not mean that she is unable to cast them at all. * Yuta mentions that he gets agitated when faced with an opponent that he cannot defeat. Taraka also mentioned that their kind feels fear when faced with such an opponent. * This is the third time Yuta's eyes have turned blue-green. Spoiler: Although it is not yet clear what it can accomplish in 2nd stage, later we learn that it allows him to use insight. Perhaps here, it allows him to gauge Riagara's strength. References